TNG: MACHE 2 - MOLTEN LIQUID
by Iain Boulton
Summary: The speical ops team of the U.N must deal with a pyshcotic shape shifter who wants payback against them for putting him away. Rated R for corse swearing and mild violence. Don't Worry, Tenchi is in it! Please R


Author's Notes - Read this before you read this story  
  
The year is 2020; the universe is at peace and everyone is learning to get along whatever species they are. However; there are those who wish to see the peace of the universe crumble and vanishes forever. One man in particular Atomic Dog wants no peace in the universe, only chaos.  
To combat him and other terrorists who plan to throw the universe into chaos. The head Universal Nations (previously United Nations), Commander Captain Ian has set up a team of operatives with orders to protect the peace at all costs. Leading this group is Captain Lem Lemming, loyal friend to the boss of the Universal Nations. In his team is former Terrorist Decoy, a human who had half of his face burnt off when he was in terrorism. Mallory McMallard, a female duck, and member of the Puckworldian Special Forces (if you watch Disney's Mighty Ducks you might know!). Nosedive; male duck professional Ice Hockey player and also gun swinger. Former Puckworld thief Duke, male duck who is good hockey player who knows how to steal. Former Galaxy Police officer Kiyone, a promising woman who quit the GP force due her former partner. Prince Tenchi of the planet Jurai; honourable warrior and teenager. Princess Ayeka, loyal friend of Tenchi, can't stay away from him. Former Evil Demon Ryoko, deadly women who also can't keep off Tenchi. Professor Washu, universal female Genius and Professor Jeremy Clem, the smartest Lemming in the known universe ( He is also companies by Machine, first of the U.N military soldiers).  
This special team is the universe first, and only line of defences against the dangerous terrorists and maniacs who want to reign in chaos. They are The New Generation! [TNG]   
  
  
Molten Liquid  
  
  
" Hey!" shouted a guard banging on the glass. " The doctor's here to see you! Get your ass of the bed and sit down in front of her."  
" I'm coming," said a voice. A figure stepped out from a bed and sat down on a chair in front of a plate of glass. The figure could see a mid age female doctor with blonde hair; she looked around 20. In her hand was a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it.  
" Good morning," said the doctor. " How's your day been."  
" My day?" asked the figure calmly. " My day has been the same as it has for the last six months. Sitting in this room, with nothing but a bookshelf filled with books I've read nearly twice, a toilet that hasn't been clean, and a guard shouting abuse at me."  
" Well, you did a lot of bad things."  
" Doctor Mioshi," said the figure. " I think you only wasting your time. I'm in this cell for the next 10 years, I rather sit it out than try to help fill your case study."  
" It's only a case study on how you're getting on, anything wrong and we could try and fix it."  
" Wrong?" asked the figure. " There's nothing wrong with my cell because I would easily escape the moment you opened my cell!"  
" I read your medical file, seem you were an experiment, you can change forms and mime out any person living or dead."  
" I know," said the figure. " I'm a nameless freak who's joy is to see people like a certain bunch in a special operations team removed from existence."  
" Actually, there is a name," said the doctor. " Liquid."  
" That's my name don't wear it out," said Liquid from the other side looking at the doctor with a cold glare from his black eyes. He brushed his blonde hair back. " As I said, your wasting your time, go away."  
" But…"  
" DON'T YOU LISTEN? PISS OFF!" screamed Liquid. His hand formed a metal spike and he banged it once against the glass. The doctor jumped back from her seat. The guard stood forward.  
" STOP THAT!" shouted the guard. Liquid smirked and the spike formed a human hand again.  
" Time's up," said Liquid looking at the doctor's watch. " See you in another two months."  
" Creep," muttered the doctor getting up from her chair and walking out of the room. The guard followed her. Liquid jumped back onto his bed and picked up the book on the pillow and carried on reading.  
It had been around half a year since Lem and the special ops team locked Liquid up for trying to destroy their headquarters. His jail cell at the maximum security New York jailhouse took up the size of a basic room; a 5-inch glass plated was the door to his cell preventing any escape. He didn't need any air since he was a liquid. But what was important for Liquid at this time was to get out of the cell and get his vengeance. He need today was the day he was going to get out.  
He noticed the guard who watches him had gone out and talked to the doctor. It looked like he was trying to score a date with the female, and it wasn't going anywhere. Liquid threw the book into the toilet and got up from the bed. The guard had finished talking from to the doctor and he was coming back in. Liquid had an idea what to do.  
The guard stepped back into the room drinking a cup of coffee. He walked over to a table that was opposite the glass door and he sat down to read the paper. He flicked through a couple of pages and took another drink from his coffee.  
" Why are you such an anal retentive jerk?" asked the guard looking at the paper.  
" Oh, it's my way of dealing with people who can't deal their job properly like yours for example." said Liquid standing at the door.  
" Shut up or I do something," said the guard.  
" Do what take away by beloved books?" asked Liquid. " Or come and crap in my toilet?"  
" LISTEN LIQUID!" shouted the guard looking up. He paused, something was wrong; he couldn't see Liquid anywhere inside the cell. " What the hell?"  
The guard got up and looked at the cell, Liquid had vanished from sight. The guard looked around himself looking for help. The guard immediately walked over to a phone on the wall and picked it up. He pressed a button.  
" It's Gibson," said the guard. " Something wrong with the liquid freak, he's not in the cell. Get down here."  
He put the phone on the hook and then opened a panel by the phone and pressed a button under the panel. The glass door slowly opened up and the guard looked into the cell. Unsure of anything, the guard checked around the cell, looking under the bed and behind the bookcase in particular. The guard suddenly reached a conclusion.  
" The bastard's broken out!" he cried. He looked at the door of the room waiting for his backup; it still wasn't coming.  
But unknown to the guard something started rising from the floor of the cell behind him. It was silver and was rising up from the floor fast. It was a big metal cylinder; it then took the shape of Liquid's human form. It crept up behind the guard, and when Liquid was real close to the guard. He changed back to original form.  
" What ya looking for?" asked Liquid behind him.  
" You!" muttered the guard. The guard paused and then realised where Liquid was. " OH SH…"  
The guard froze and looked blank for a few seconds. He looked down and saw a metal knife through his chest and the guard was bleeding heavily. The metal knife was Liquid's left arm. Liquid gave a quick chuckle and the quickly dying guard. He removed the knife and made it change back to his arm while the guard dropped bleeding on the floor creating a large blood puddle. Liquid's left hand changed silver and he quickly put it on the guard's head. The guard then stopped moving. Liquid hand changed back.  
Liquid then changed to a silver colour, he returned to his cylinder form and within seconds he took shape of the dead guard on the floor and within a few seconds, he was the guard. Liquid now as the guard picked up the guard and stuffed him under the bed. He quickly headed out of the room before the guard backup returned and locked the door to it. A few cellblock guards then appeared.  
" Everything all right?" asked one guard.  
" Yeah," said Liquid mimicking the guard's voice. " He was just practicing forming."  
  
*****  
  
  
  
" Clem," muttered Nosedive popping his head into the new technical lab. " What are doing? All I hear is a ping pong hitting the floor or something."  
" Well," said Professor Jeremy Clem sitting in his comfy chair with a ball bouncing on a bat attached to a string. " I'm seeing how long this ball can bounce for."  
" Well can't you keep it down?" asked Nosedive. Clem got up from his chair still bouncing the ball on the bat. He picked up a set of headphone and threw them to Nosedive who caught them. " Cheers, goodnight."  
" Goodnight," said Clem. Nosedive walked out of the lab passing Washu on his way.  
" What's up with him?" asked Washu.  
" Well, I'm trying to figure out how long his ball can bounce for and he doesn't make the noise I made." said Clem bouncing the ball on the bat. " So, you continuing with some research?"  
" Pretty much so," said Washu sitting down at her computer and beginning typing. " I need to add some scientific data to the system."  
" What type," asked Clem walking over with the bat and peering over her shoulder.  
" Oh the usual technical information on our equipment before and after each time we use them." Washu adding. She carried on typing on the keyboard while Clem returned to his chair and carried on bouncing the ball on the bat.   
" You need some coffee?" asked Clem.  
" Wouldn't mind a mug of it," said Washu. " You know what I like."  
" No milk, five spoonfuls of sugar and a drop of green herbal tea to give it a right kick," said Clem getting back up from his chair and walking out.  
" Exactly professor."  
" Thank you professor," shouted Clem walking off his bat and ball, still bouncing.  
Two months after the new changes settled in at the U.N headquarters, it seemed the new members and old members of the crew were settling in nicely about now. A complete redesign of the complex had been done, new rooms added, and of course a bigger dinning room, briefing room, and a new tv for the lounge was requested. It seemed basically the same since Knuckles, Julie-Su, Tails, Tara, Alicia, Speedy and Tanya left.  
Clem made his way down the corridor past the personal quarters and into the kitchen where Decoy was sitting with the morning newspaper while having a nice cup of British tea. Decoy himself had changed since there was an improvement in the studies of trying to restore his face. They weren't great but Decoy could know concealed his metal plate under a mask that made his face show no traces of the plate. Well, some people could still notice when Decoy used his bionic eye that the mask eye went red. But nobody wanted to complain.   
" Morning Richard," said Clem walking over to the cupboard still bouncing the ball on the bat.  
" Morning Clem," said Decoy. He paused and then looked up at the Lemming who was still bouncing the ball on the bat while making some coffee. " What are you doing?"  
" Do you want the science style answer or the simple answer?"  
" Simple."  
" I'm seeing how long it takes for the ball to stop bouncing."  
" How long has it gone on for," said Decoy.  
" Around," said Clem looking at his watch. " Two hours and twenty minutes."  
" Wow," said Decoy. " Good ball!"  
" More like surface I think." said Clem putting the coffee powder into two mugs. Duke plodded in.  
" What is that annoying bouncing noise?" asked Duke. " Me and Mallory can hear it from the lounge."  
" YES AND IT'S GETTING BLOODY ANNYONING!" screamed Mallory from the lounge.  
" TOUGH!" screamed Clem into the lounge. " I'm doing an experiment Duke, I'll be gone in a minute. Now where's that green herbal tea that our new friends brought over?"  
" Have you tied the cupboard?" said a voice from inside the cupboard. Clem opened the cupboard door where the voice was coming from.  
" Morning Ryoko," said Clem. " Spying on people again with your ghost like powers"  
" No, trying to find where that noise is coming from?" asked the green hair women whose head was inside the cupboard. " It keeps banging and banging."  
" Oh, you mean my bouncing ball?" asked Clem removing the tea from the right side of Ryoko's head.  
" Yeah, can you keep it down, I'm trying to keep an eye on Tenchi."  
" I'll be gone in a second," said Clem slamming the cupboard door on to Ryoko's head.  
" OW!" screamed Ryoko from the cupboard.   
" Right," said Clem putting the finished cups of coffee on a tray and picking the tray up in one hand. " I'm off to take his coffee back to the lab."  
" Ok," said Decoy. " See you later."  
" I don't think your going to have time for bouncing balls," said Captain Lem Lemming coming in with a cd. Nosedive and Princess Ayeka followed him. " We have a situation!"  
" What?" asked Clem still bouncing the ball on the bat. Lem rolled his eyes up and took the bat off Clem and threw it against the cupboard where Ryoko was.  
" YOU BASTARDS!" screamed Ryoko getting hit on the head again.   
" Ryoko," said Lem. " Come out here." The female appeared in front of Lem. " Thank you. As I was saying, we have a situation, all team members are to meet in the briefing room now."  
" Why?" asked Decoy.  
" Liquid's escaped from prison!"  
  
*****  
  
  
" Alright," said Lem passing out some files to the team who were sitting around the table. " At 06:00 hours, Liquid escaped from his cell at New York jail. All we know is that he killed a guard, assumed his identity, and escaped by breaking into a car.  
" Before we continue," asked Ryoko. " Who or what is Liquid."  
" Clem, Washu," said Lem sitting down. Clem and Washu got up from their chairs and walked to the front of the table and started a hologram on the table of Liquid's file.  
" Liquid," said Clem. " Is a dangerous hired gun for the highest payer. Recently, we sent him to the jail when he tried to erase every criminal record here at the base. He managed to contain him by freezing "  
" What's so special about this guy?" asked Kiyone sitting next to Machine.  
" Liquid is a shape shifter," said Washu. " I haven't seen the guy either but reading his file, it shows he can assume identities and use them to his advantages. And I take from the others experience that he's not a guy to mess with."  
" Yeah," said Mallory. " He jumped me, assumed my identity and tried to kill me later on!"  
" Plus, he can't be brought down with a single shot from a shotgun," said Decoy. " He's one tough cookie!"  
" Well, he's out," said Lem. " The boss' instructions is to find Liquid and bring him in before he starts anything else!"  
" What, come back and try to kill us?" asked Nosedive. " Not likely." He chuckled while everyone looked at him blankly. " I am right here aren't I?"  
" No, Nosedive, your dumb as usual," said Mallory.   
" But wasn't I suppose to be a little mad?" asked Clem.  
" You forget, we professors aren't classified as dumb," said Washu. Clem nodded and took out his bat and bouncing ball.  
" You dare bounce that ball once, I'll shove that bat where the sun doesn't shine," muttered Ryoko.  
" Portsmouth?" asked Clem.  
" NO!"  
" Sorry, for a 700 year old demon you get so uppity about the smallest things. What happens if I told you that Tenchi here has been seeing Kiyone behind your back."  
" WHAT?" screamed Ryoko and Ayeka looking at Tenchi across the table.  
" I haven't done anything! He's fibbing ,right?"   
" Yeah, but I can might digital pictures with the help of Washu here, it's amazing what pictures you can make, you can make a swimsuit picture with Ryoko's head on Mallory's body."  
" After this briefing," said Ryoko to Mallory. " We beat him up."  
" Enough of this bickering," said Lem. " We go on patrol until Liquid surfaces and we know what he's doing. Scan every part of the city, if we know Liquid correctly, he'll be coming to us."  
  
******  
  
" One room please," said a voice at the hotel front desk. The hotel clerk turned around to face a man wearing a nice black suit and with a briefcase.  
" How many nights?" asked the clerk.  
" A week."  
" That's 500 bucks," said the clerk.  
" Does the room have a portable computer?"  
" No, but I can give you a room with one for 600."  
" Deal," said the man giving the clerk some money. " Keep the change."  
" Thank you sir," said the clerk handing him his key. " Room 59, third floor."  
" Thank you." said the man walking off and towards the lift. The man got into the lift and pressed the button for the third floor. When the door closed, the man smiled. " Back on easy street."  
The man's face turned silver and then assume the form of Liquid's face. Liquid must have jumped the poor man, whose identity he stole, outside the hotel and assumed his identity. Around a few hours out of jail and he was already causing harm. But Liquid needed to get into hiding and figure out a battle plan before doing anything else, a nice stay in a five star hotel in downtown New York would do quite nice for him.  
The lift door opened and Liquid walked out carrying his briefcase, Liquid followed the signs on the corridors and found his room. He opened the door and stepped into his room. The room itself, was made for luxury, a nice min-bar in the corner of the room. A lovely leather sofa and chair in the middle of the room facing a television, with a portable computer under it. Another room lead off to the side, which was his bedroom and bathroom. He really didn't need the bed or the bath. He just needed a room to stay low in. This was the perfect one.  
Liquid started whistling a tune as he closed the door and waltzed into the room and sat down on the sofa facing the television. Liquid placed his briefcase on the table in front and picked up a remote. He pressed a button and the television came on; it was the news channel.  
" Our top story this morning is a breakout at the maximum security prison in New York, one guard dead and a deadly hit man is on the loose. The hit man has no other names except for the name Liquid. The prison wouldn't comment on why he was called Liquid or how he escaped, Universal Nations who are in charge of the situation say that they will bring in the escaped convict. However the U.N and authorities have said that Liquid is very dangerous man, he should not be trusted, if you see him, contact the proper authorities immediately. We'll have more on this story as it depends." Liquid turned off the television.  
" I doubt that very much!" said Liquid with an evil grin on his face. He sat up and opened his briefcase, he took out a few papers and looked through them. All the papers had research on them entitled Liquid 'Phase One'. After Liquid finished with the papers, he sat up and activated the computer under the television.  
He opened up the internet connection and went straight to a search engine. He typed in the words, Genetics Scientists and Professors. It then listed a number of names. Liquid started looking through each of them.  
" No. No. No. Maybe. No. No. No. Maybe. No. No. Hmmmm," said Liquid looking at one file. He looked carefully at the credentials. " Top score in her class, expert on machines, genetics, and has a high I.Q. And she works at….SHIT!"  
Liquid banged the monitor and stood up. He walked around the table thinking for a second. Thinking carefully of the actions he might have to take. Should he go with the file he was looking at? Should he find someone else? Liquid paused and looked back at the list of names. Liquid thought to himself quickly.  
" She's the only one who has all the credentials I need! But luring her is going to be a pain in the neck. But if I pull a few strings, it might be a simple plan!" Liquid said. He got up and headed to the mini-bar and got himself a vodka tonic. He poured it into a small glass and then turned to the monitor and raised his glass.  
" I will have my vengeance! Even if I have to do something cruel," he said happily and then gave a short laugh at the file. The file was Washu.  
  
*****   
  
" Any leads?" asked Lem sitting at the briefing room table reading over the report about the last meeting with Liquid.  
" Well," said Clem reading his clipboard. " Everything has turned up sour."  
" He's right," said Kiyone. " WE have check every informant, every street, every popular area that guy could be in and we have turned up with nothing, nada, zip!"  
" What's with the zip?" asked Clem.  
" It makes me more spunky."  
" That isn't important right now," said Lem standing up and looking at the giant map of New York behind him. " The question is where in New York city would be hiding?"  
" Wouldn't he just assume a person?" asked Decoy. " All he needs to do is perform his silver left hand trick and he could walked out of the country as that person…."  
" Have we check hospitals?" asked Lem.  
" No," said Kiyone. " I doubt that he would do that to someone at this time of day."  
" Give the hospitals a call and see if anyone was admitted with a loss of memory that could span from an hour and perhaps longer."  
" Yes sir," said Kiyone hurrying out of the briefing room. Lem pressed a button on the briefing room table and four separate video screens appeared.  
" Lem calling all four teams, report!" said Lem. One monitor turned on, it was Mallory and Machine. " How's it going?"  
" Not good I'm afraid," said Mallory. " Mac's done a scan of the area we've been searching and there's no sign of him anywhere."  
" Keep searching then," said Lem. The screen went dark and another on turned on. This time it was Nosedive and Ryoko. " Hey guys, what's going on?"  
" Nothing much," said Ryoko. " Just that we can't find any trace of this liquid thing anywhere."  
" The girl has a point man," said Nosedive. " He's nowhere around the Bronx."  
" Well keep on searching and report if you find something significant."  
" Sure," said Ryoko and Nosedive together. Their monitor turned off. Lem's phone quickly rung suddenly. Lem took it out and answered it.  
" Yeah, what is it?" asked Lem.  
" Lem, it's Mallory, we've found something," said Mallory on the other end.  
" Why didn't you use your video watch on Machine?"  
" He broke a fuse or something," said Mallory. " I'm not good with technical stuff anyway, get some of the team down here, we got a tip off that Liquid is hiding in a hotel or something. We got something for Washu to analyse, she might know something."  
" Wouldn't it better to send Clem?"  
" No, Clem's better off helping you out if he makes a break for it or something."  
" You use something quite a lot."  
" Don't worry, it's a type of speech that I can't put my finger on. Meet me at the Madison Hotel in downtown New York. See you there." She then hanged up.  
" Ok…" said Lem putting his phone away. " That was Mal, she's got a lead to where Liquid could be."  
" You want me to go and check it?" asked Decoy. " It's one, it should take around half an hour to get there."  
" Yeah, go with Kiyone and Washu. I'll send a message to Dive and Ryoko to meet you there with her. She couldn't use the video phone since Machine broke a fuse again."  
" Again?" asked Clem. " I swore that I fixed since last time."  
" Well, not good enough," said Lem. " Decoy, Kiyone, get going."  
" Yes Lem," said the two running out of the room.  
" One more thing," said Lem before they left. " Be 'well' armed!"  
" Will do," said Decoy. " Nothing's going to go wrong."  
" That's what I worried about," said Lem.  
  
*****   
  
It was around just past lunchtime, Liquid had yet to settle in his room. All he had was a bottle of vodka with scotch and was standing out on the window balcony that was with the room. Liquid looked out on the busy street below, he had a viewscope with him. He looked around the traffic of New York to see if there was anything going on.  
" I know they're on to me, the question is, where are they?" asked Liquid to himself looking at his watch. It was half one in the afternoon. Liquid spotted something in the traffic, a car that was out of place with the traffic, it was a black van, he was unable to see who was in the van. To Liquid, the plan he had set out was starting to fold out.   
Liquid wanted to make sure that it was the team that was on the way and the other thing was that Washu was with them. The van drove down to outside the hotel and the door opened, it was Decoy (still wearing his human face mask that covered up his metal plate) who looked as ordinary like a normal human being. Decoy stood there waiting for something. Liquid then caught the sight of two people walking down the road, it was Nosedive and Ryoko (Ryoko was new to him since he never seen her). Liquid knew it was time to reel the catch in.  
" Our guests are here," said Liquid walking into his room and suddenly changing silver. " I betting change into something a little more…" His voiced then changed to a female. "…comfortable." The voice was Mallory's!  
  
*****  
  
" You guys get the message from Lem?" asked Decoy to Nosedive and Ryoko who were walking up the busy pavement towards the van outside the hotel.  
" Yeah, Mal said that she had a lead." Said Nosedive approaching Decoy in his stylish casual clothes while Ryoko was dressed in her regular daytime wear; a nice Japanese dress, light green and pink.  
" I know," said Decoy wearing a long dark coat. " Washu needed to be here, she's in the van with Kiyone."  
" So where's the girl?" asked Ryoko.  
" Here," said Mallory walking up to the three in her casual clothing as well. " Washu with you?"  
" Yeah, she's in the van with Kiyone." Said Decoy. He banged the window behind him on the van. The window was opened and Kiyone and Washu were sitting in the van. " You guys ok?"  
" Yeah," said Kiyone.  
" Was it really necessary for me to be here?" asked Washu. " I was in the middle of putting data into the system."  
" It was," said Mallory quickly. " Trust me."  
" What did you get from the hotel clerk?" asked Decoy.  
" Liquid faked a signature on a credit card and is located up on third floor, room 59," said Mallory. " The corridor has been cleared for us to raid the room."  
" Good," said Decoy. " Kiyone, stay with Washu, we're going to clear the area."  
" No, she can go," said Mallory. " I'll keep a check on Washu."  
" You sure?" asked Decoy. " You usually like taking out pistols and firing them without a moments notice."  
" Well, what happens if Liquid tries to escape? Who's going to slow him down?" asked Mallory with a raised eyebrow. Decoy sighed and nodded.  
" Very well," said Decoy opening the door to the van. Kiyone got out while Mallory got in. " Keep a good eye out. Retain radio contact."  
" Understood," said Mallory moving into the driver's chair while Decoy led the group into the hotel.  
Decoy, Ryoko, Nosedive and Kiyone made their way past the front desk and over to the lift. Decoy pressed the button to call the lift. While they waited Decoy looked at his watch.  
" Something wrong?" asked Ryoko quietly to Decoy.  
" No, takes a long time for the lift to get here." Said Decoy. The door opened. " I was wrong then. Come on, everyone in."  
The group got into the lift and Nosedive pressed the button for the third floor. When the door closed, Decoy quickly removed his facemask and revealed his normal face with the metal plate over his left side of his face; his bionic eye booted up.  
" I don't know what I prefer," said Ryoko. " Your face mask or your metal plate."  
" I prefer both," said Decoy taking off his long coat to reveal a number of gun hostelries over a white-buttoned shirt with a black tie tucked under a bullet-proof vest. There were desert eagles in the top hostelries across his chest, walther PP9's on the hostelry around his waist and a shotgun on his back. He turned to Nosedive " Take your weapon."  
" I like it when you conceal cool weapons," said Nosedive taking the shotgun off Decoy's back. Kiyone took out a magnum from her gun hostelry inside her jacket and loaded it. Ryoko's hands started glowing, she was powering up her gems. While she did this, Decoy took out the eagles and cock the triggers on both of them. He held one in each hand. The lift door opened and Decoy slowly walked out pointing both guns out checking around himself. When the coast was clear, Decoy nodded and Kiyone, Nosedive and Ryoko came out.  
*****  
  
Meanwhile back in the van, Washu was still unclear why she was needed at the hotel. Mallory was looking around still; waiting to do something.  
" Why am I needed to be here?" asked Washu.  
" Because I found some documents that you should be able to understand," said Mallory.  
" What documents?"  
" These documents," said Mallory passing some paper over to Washu. Washu looked over them and then looked concerned.  
" Where did you get these?" asked Washu reading the title 'Liquid Phase One'.   
" I told you, from a lead," said Mallory to make her a little at ease. Washu just nodded and carried on reading them. " What are they?"  
" Some genetic codes that could change a person's structure."  
" You mean like Liquid?"  
" I guess so." Said Washu. Mallory gave a quick grin to herself.  
  
*****  
  
The group followed the signs to room 59 on the corridors. Once they reached the room, the group stopped. Ryoko put her hand on the door handle. Decoy stopped her by catching her hand. He shook his head.  
" The door might be trapped," said Decoy quietly. He looked over the lock with his bionic eye, the door was locked but it wasn't trapped. " It's locked. Nosedive; please help us."  
" Alright," said Nosedive kneeling down by the door. He flipped out a penknife and brought out a small key shaped item. He put it in the lock and quietly moved it around the lock. " Duke's lessons are coming in handy."  
" He might be impressed if he saw you breaking an entry into the room," said Ryoko. Nosedive suddenly opened the lock.   
" Open," said Nosedive. He got up and moved out of the doorway. Decoy looked at Kiyone. He stood with his back facing the door, guns by his sides. He gave one quick look at Kiyone.  
" Open the door," said Decoy. Kiyone, on the other side of the door, pushed the door opened. Decoy quickly darted in.  
" Alright Liquid!" he shouted. " Give yourself up, your caught!" He quickly walked into the room with his guns pointed outwards, ready to fire. The room was empty, but Liquid's belongings where still there. Kiyone followed behind him. " Kiyone, check the bathroom. Nosedive, the bedroom."  
" Got it," whispered Nosedive moving to the bedroom. Kiyone silently moved to the bathroom. Ryoko stood behind Decoy looking around.  
" Any sign of him," said Ryoko.   
" No, but I'm picking up a life sign in the room." said Decoy looking around on his bionic eye. " I can't seem to pin point it. Let me give Mallory a call."  
" Ok," said Ryoko. Kiyone and Nosedive came back from searching. " Any luck?" The two shook their heads and sat down. Decoy took out video com and pressed a button to dial a number. Mallory's head then appeared.  
" What do you want?" asked Mallory.  
" Mallory, are you sure Liquid's here?"  
" Liquid? There?" asked Mallory a bit shocked.  
" What's the problem? You did phone up Lem and tell him that Liquid was at the Madison Hotel right?"  
" No, I didn't!" said Mallory. Decoy paused. Ryoko found Liquid's briefcase from behind the sofa and she placed it on the table.  
" Then if you didn't call us then….OH SHIT!" shouted Decoy. He turned off the video com and turned to see Ryoko open the briefcase.   
" DON'T OPEN THAT…." shouted Decoy. She opened the briefcase up and there was an explosive device inside.  
" Thank you for coming, you help hasn't be helpful," said Liquid on an audiocassette on top of the explosive. " You have ten seconds to vacant the room!"  
" RUN!" shouted Decoy running for the door, Kiyone and Nosedive darted at the same time while Ryoko just disappeared. Decoy, Kiyone and Nosedive ran through the doorway; then the bomb went off.  
  
KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
*****  
  
" WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Washu hearing the explosion from outside the hotel. She looked outside the window to see smoke coming out of one of the hotel rooms. " Oh no." She placed a hand on the door lock and tried to open it. Mallory pressed a button on the dashboard and all the doors became locked.  
" Your not going anywhere," said Mallory.   
" What the hell are you playing at?"   
" A game way out of your league professor," said Mallory with a cold grin on her face. She changed silver; took the form of Liquid.  
" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" screamed Washu completely scared. The silver liquid changed into Liquid's human form. Liquid looked at his face in the mirror and brushed his blonde hair back.   
" I like a sex change now and then," said Liquid giving a chuckle. " Now, put on your seat belt on, we're going for a little ride." He changed his thumb to a key and put it in the keyhole of the car. He started it up.   
Washu however, was looking for something to handle Liquid. She found Kiyone's spare gun on the chair in front or her and she picked it up. Liquid had started driving the car down the road at a quick speed. Washu didn't think twice and brought the gun up to the back of Liquid's head. She then fired three times, Liquid jumped at each shot and slumped onto the driving wheel. Washu gave a quick look over, there were three silver holes in the back of his head. Washu saw her chance and tried to press the door lock button to open the passenger door. The button was next to the automatic gear shaft, she tried leaning out to press the button with her left hand, but then a hand grabbed her wrist.  
" Don't you people ever learn?" asked Liquid sitting up. Washu could see the hole in his head suddenly disappear. Liquid turned around and then pushed Washu back onto her chair. " Fire that gun again and you'll won't be lucky again!"  
Liquid then noticed a window button by the radio. He pressed it and a window came up from behind the driver's 'seat to block him off from Washu; this also prevent Washu from getting out at all. Once the window was up, Liquid cracked up the radio and started nodding his head and singing.  
" I'm happy, I'm feeling glad, I've got sunshine in a bag, I'm useless, but not for long, the future is coming on."  
*****  
  
" Decoy!" cried Ryoko. " Wake up."  
" Huh, what?" asked Decoy opening his eyes and looking up at Ryoko's face which did show concern. He sat up. " what happened?"  
" The bomb went off and you three got catapulted into the wall. Kiyone and Nosedive are ok."   
" Where are they," asked Decoy. He saw Nosedive and Kiyone sitting against a wall trying to catch their breath. " You guys ok?"  
" Yeah, fine, I just need some air," said Nosedive clearing some smoke from around him with his hand.  
" The van!" cried Decoy getting up. " Liquid's in it with Washu. Did you check if the van is still there."  
" It isn't I'm afraid," said Ryoko. " The only hope we have of finding him is by my connection with Washu."  
" Start finding her," said Decoy taking out his video com again. He pressed a few buttons. " Lem!"  
" Talk to me," said Lem appearing on the video.  
" The call from Mallory was a dud," said Decoy. " It was a trap by Liquid."  
" Where are the others?"  
" They're with me, Washu's missing with Liquid."  
" Damn it! That's the last time I take calls from people."  
" He can still impersonate the people he had from last time."  
" That means he can impersonate Mallory, Alicia, Tanya, and Duke. Alicia and Tanya aren't with us. Duke's staying here to prevent any further problems. Where's Liquid now."  
" Where is he?" asked Decoy looking at Ryoko who had her eyes closed.  
" He's making his way downtown in the van, Washu in the backseat of the car. That's all I can find."  
" GET LIQUID AT ALL COSTS!" shouted Lem. " I'll try and send some backup."  
" Understood," said Decoy. He put the video com away. He stood up. " Dive, Kiyone, you ready?"  
" As long as I don't go flying into a wall, yep," said Nosedive.  
  
*****   
  
Decoy ran out from the hotel entrance door and into the street waving his hand for a taxi. A taxi quickly pulled up. He then signed to the other three and they came over. Decoy walked over the car and knocked on the driver's door.  
" Open the door," said Decoy. The driver pulled down the window.  
" What? Aren't you getting into the car?" asked the driver.  
" Get out of the taxi sir, I have to take this car for servicing!"  
" No way, your not a cop or anything," said the driver. Decoy faced him to show his metal plate. The driver jumped back. " I'm out, I'm out!"  
" In our words, you can drive," said Decoy opening the door and pulling the driver out. Kiyone and Nosedive got into the back while Ryoko got into the front passenger seat. Decoy got in and closed the door. " Seatbelts on please."  
" Why do I worry when he says…." Muttered Nosedive. Decoy put his foot on the accelerator and the taxi sped off down the road. "………THAT!"   
" Ok, Ryoko," said Decoy driving through the traffic. " You going have to tell me where to find Washu."  
" I read you loud and clear," said Ryoko. She sat back and closed her eyes quickly. " Turn left at the next junction."  
" got that," said Decoy driving the taxi up to the junction and quickly turning it left. The taxi continued moving down the street. " Where next?"  
" Keep going," said Ryoko still with her eyes closed. Nosedive looked at Ryoko.  
" Do you have to close your eyes, it looks like your dead," said nosedive.  
" I can't concentrate when I see things," said Ryoko. " LEFT!"  
" LEFT!" shouted Decoy turning the taxi left using the handbrake. Nosedive and Kiyone leaned to one side as Decoy turned the car. The taxi was now driving down another road where there seemed to be a lot of traffic. " We're at the central shopping district."  
" Can we get some clothes later?" asked Kiyone.  
" If we catch Liquid early," said Decoy weaving the car in and out of other cars. He honked the car horn. " MOVE DAMN IT!"  
" You sure you're allowed to break the traffic rules?" asked Nosedive.  
" ARE YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING USEFUL?" asked Decoy.  
" No."  
" SHUT UP!" shouted Decoy and Ryoko together. Decoy came to a junction.  
" Carry on," said Ryoko. Decoy carried on through the junction and then saw something.  
" I think I see the van," said Decoy. He saw from the driver's chair a tall black van a few yards in head of them. He scanned it with the bionic eye. " I think we might have a match. Two people, one female, the other unknown."  
" She's in the van," said Ryoko opening her eyes. " Now what?"  
" Kiyone," said Decoy. " Can you drive?"  
" Yeah, sure, why?"  
" I'm going car hopping," said Decoy opening the car door while the taxi was moving. " I might need your help still Ryoko. Get up onto the roof of the taxi."  
" See you there," said Ryoko. She disappeared. Kiyone crawled over the backseat to the driving seat. Nosedive put on his seatbelt.  
Decoy was climbing onto the roof of the taxi. He was helped up quickly by Ryoko who was standing on top of the taxi.  
" Thanks," said Decoy being helped up.  
" No problem." Said Ryoko pulling him up. Decoy stood up and looked out to see the van clearly moving ahead of them in front of two cars.   
" Can you fly me over to the van?" asked Decoy to Ryoko. " For a sneak attack."  
" Sure," said Ryoko. She grabbed Decoy and carried him into the air above the traffic.  
Meanwhile back in the van, Liquid wasn't impressed with the traffic around him. He was honking the horn of the van while Washu looked more concerned for her safety with the hit man. Liquid honked the horn again.  
" FOR GOD'S SAKE!" screamed Liquid. " PULL OUT YOU DAFT PRICK!"  
" You know a temper like yours could be your downfall."  
" Shut up. I don't want to hear a peep from you!"  
" Why do you need me?"  
" Oh, like I'm going to tell you, it's the same deal in every spy or high action octane thrillers, I'm not going to say a word!"  
" What's with the genetic drawings?"  
" Oh, you'll find out. Soon enough and your nice brain is coming into handy there." Said Liquid. Something landed on the top of the van. " WHAT WAS THAT!"  
The windshield in front of Liquid broke and he was pulled out of the van on to the bonnet. Decoy was standing on the roof with Ryoko. His hand around his neck. The van was still moving. Decoy took out his gun and clicked it to Liquid's head. Liquid smirked and quickly extended his hands to punch Decoy. Decoy fell back onto the roof. Liquid turned to Ryoko.  
" I don't believe we've met," said Liquid. " The name's Liquid! And you better be impressive than the tin man here."  
" I'm damn good," said Ryoko. She fired a plasma beam from her hand. It hit Liquid and he flew back in front of the van in the road. The van ran him down. Ryoko looked behind her at the road behind the van. Liquid wasn't laying in the road.   
" Where did he go?" asked Ryoko looking around. Decoy sat up.  
" I'll get Washu, you keep watch," said Decoy climbing into the van. He saw Washu. " Hi."  
" Behind you!" screamed Washu. Decoy turned around and Liquid hit Decoy a solid metal fist, Decoy fell forward, his head going through the glass between the driving seat and the passenger seats. Liquid jumped on to Decoy and his left hand changed silver.  
" You people never quit do you!" said Liquid bringing it to his head. Decoy grabbed the hand before it came to his head. The two were struggling in the driver seat. Washu saw something and pointed to them.  
" Why are we about to hit a wall?" asked Washu. Liquid looked behind him and saw the van heading towards a wall.   
" NO!" shouted Liquid. He let go of Decoy and grabbed the wheel and spun it. The van spun to the right and it carried on moving. Ryoko fell back onto the bonnet. She sat up.  
" Which one of you guys are driving this thing?" asked Ryoko. Liquid quickly flew his hand forward from his arm and punched the women in the face. She rolled back and nearly fell off the van. Her hands were holding onto the Mercedes logo on the van. Liquid jumped out and changed his hands into spears.  
" Say bye bye birdie," said Liquid. He was then thrown back; Decoy grabbed his shoulders and threw Liquid back into the driver's seat. Decoy reached out his hand to Ryoko and grabbed her left hand.  
" Hold on!" shouted Decoy as the van carried on travelling down a road, cars getting out of its way.   
" DIE!" screamed Liquid from behind running at Decoy with his hand spears. He jumped up into the air and brought both spears down to Decoy's head. Ryoko quickly delivered another plasma beam with her right hand and Liquid flew once more back to the driver's seat. This time he exploded into small pieces of metal liquid. Decoy pulled Ryoko back onto the bonnet.  
" I owe you," said Ryoko.  
" No, I think we cancel each other out when you stopped Liquid from…"  
"…DOING THIS!" shouted Liquid reformed throwing Ryoko and Decoy on the roof of the van. The two fell on their backs and Liquid jumped up above them, his arms turning into knives. " THIS TIME I'LL STAB YOU!"  
" TAKE THIS!" screamed Nosedive firing his shotgun. Liquid's chest exploded and Liquid fell back on the bonnet. Decoy looked behind him and saw Nosedive standing on the bonnet of the Taxi with the shotgun.  
" I'm glad you're using a weapon!" screamed Decoy to Nosedive.  
" Behind you!" shouted Nosedive. Decoy rolled on to his back to see Liquid about to throw a punch. Decoy kicked him in the chest; Liquid stumbled back. Decoy got up and Liquid ran towards him; Decoy roundhouse kicked Liquid. Liquid's head came off at the shear force of the kick, it landed in a puddle of liquid next to Ryoko. She sat up.  
" Gross!" she cried. The puddle quickly moved to the headless body of Liquid and formed back with the body. Liquid's head grew back. He saw Ryoko and kicked her in the chest. She fell back dazed; Decoy grabbed Liquid from behind; only to have Liquid elbowed Decoy back onto the bonnet. He then jumped on top of Decoy and started strangling him. Washu was now in the driving seat driving the van through the traffic.  
" I want to see you squirm!" growled Liquid as Decoy tried to breathe. He shook Decoy's neck a few more times. " SQUIRM!"  
" One…thing…" said Decoy looking ahead of him. " car park!"  
" What did you say?" asked Liquid. He stood up and saw the van going into a car park with the entrance barrier in mid opening. " SHIT!"  
The van crashed into the barrier and down into the car park; Liquid was thrown off the van as it crashed into the wall ahead of them. As the van crashed into the wall, Washu fell out of the windshield and on to Decoy; dust suddenly covered the pair of them as the van stopped. The taxi quickly drove down and stopped as it came to the van. Nosedive jumped off the taxi bonnet as the taxi stopped. Kiyone got out of the taxi.  
" Oh god," said Kiyone running to van. She pulled Decoy and Washu off the bonnet. " Are you guys ok?"  
" A few bruises," said Decoy coughing. " But I'll be fine. What about you Washu?"  
" I'm staying at the base from now on," she quickly said while coughing. " Where's Ryoko?" Decoy noticed that she wasn't there.  
" RYOKO!" shouted Decoy.   
" I'm alright," said Ryoko coming out of the van. " I quickly transported inside before the van impacted with the wall."  
" That's everyone accounted for," said Nosedive. " Except for…"  
"…LIQUID!" shouted everyone.   
" Where did he go?" asked Ryoko.  
" I saw him fall off the van as you crashed into the barrier;" said Kiyone. She ran off over to the barrier, Ryoko, Nosedive and Decoy ran off after her to find him leaving Washu once again alone with the van.  
" Why do we leave the genius with the van?" asked Washu to herself. She got into the van and picked up the papers Liquid gave her.  
" You got the papers?" asked a voice.  
" Yes…why?" asked Washu looking behind her. " NO!" A hand wrapped around her neck the other covered her mouth and she was dragged off as the others were looking out of the entrance to the car park. After a few minutes of looking, the team came back to the van.  
" Well, he's gone," said Kiyone.  
" This is a bad day," said Decoy. " Washu?"  
" Washu?" asked Ryoko. She looked inside the van. " She ain't here." The group paused.  
" LIQUID!" shouted everyone.  
" Damn it!" shouted Decoy. " He's got Washu and gone off. Ryoko, you know where she is?"  
" I can't find her, I used up some of my gems in the fight with Liquid." Said Ryoko sitting down on the taxi. " I feel a little tired."  
" That's ok, get some energy back." Kiyone looked into the van and took out another piece of paper. " What's that?"  
" Something with an address on it," said Kiyone. Decoy took the paper off her and read it.  
" It's somewhere around here," said Decoy. He gave the piece of paperback and then took out the video com and dialled a number again. " Lem!"  
" Where's Liquid?" asked Lem quickly on the screen.  
" He's got away." Said Decoy.  
" SHIT!" screamed Lem. " You know anything else?"  
" I've have a address for you." He turned to Kiyone. " What is it?"  
" 379 New Central Perk," said Kiyone reading the piece of paper. Lem typed the address into the computer.  
" It's a underground warehouse in the warehouse district, abandon, Liquid's most likely hideout." said Lem. " A dead give away is that the warehouse was once a steel mill, molten liquid was made. I believe the mill doesn't work anymore but if Liquid's planning anything for Washu. He might be using them."  
" What do you want us to do?" asked Decoy.  
" You and the guys head down there and check the place out; I'll head down there with the other patrols and some backup. If we don't see you there, we'll understand that you've gone in."  
" Read you loud and clear," said Decoy. He turned off the videophone. " Well since the van's messed up, let's go by taxi."  
" Can I drive?" asked Nosedive.   
" Yeah, my back's aching at the moment." said Decoy walking to the taxi.   
" Same for me, I should get Washu to do a check up on me when this is all over," said Ryoko following him.  
  
*****  
  
" Here we are," said Liquid removing a blindfold from Washu's eyes. " We're all nice and comfy here."  
" Where am I?" asked Washu looking around. She was stuck to a wall with her hands chained to hooks on her sides. Looking around, it seemed to be a dark, factory sort of place.  
" Home," said Liquid looking out over the ledge he and Washu were on. " I kinda like the place where you could be with things like me. A person made out of pure metal in a place where liquid metal is made. That is what I was made from. Reminds me of the good old days; before I became Liquid."  
" How did you get this place?"  
" Oh, I killed the owners a few years back and faked the deed to be signed in my name." said Liquid turning around to face Washu. " But that isn't important right now."  
Liquid and Washu were in the middle of a factory area inside a big building. It was a metal factory steel mill, where it used liquid metal to make the components of Steel. The factory was dimly lit but it was clear to see all the machinery. Washu, chained to the wall was on a platform overlooking a big vat of hot liquid metal glowing orange. It was quite hot.  
" Is it me or is it hot in here?" asked Washu.  
" It's you, I'm feeling cool myself," said Liquid. " The molten liquid manages to act as an air conditioner for me while it acts as a tanning salon for you. Or in some cases, a sun burning thing."  
" Why am I here?"  
" Ah, the key question," said Liquid smiling. " I want your help; I took it you looked at the genetic diagrams and understand all its properties."  
" Yes, but why do you need help? Help in what?" asked Washu.  
" I want your help in building a little machine for me, something that could manage to spread my gift to the world."  
" Gift?"  
" Me, silly," said Liquid. " If you help, you can be the first one to test it."  
" What ever this machine is your talking about, I'm not helping!" said Washu struggling to free herself from the chains. She groaned a little as the movement of her hands in the chains hurt her.  
" Don't struggle, it hurts the hands." said Liquid smirking. " Now be a good professor and help me."  
" NO!" cried Washu. She spat in his face. Liquid wiped the spit out off his left cheek and then turned around to look over the platform.  
" I wonder what happens if I drop you into this vat of molten liquid," said Liquid looking back at Washu still struggling in the chains, even though it was hurting her hands. " You would burst into flames and melt like butter in a microwave."  
" You think you can scare me by threatening me?" asked Washu. Liquid chuckled and then turned around to look over the platform; he went silent. Washu didn't know what was going to happen. Then without noticed Liquid turned around and grabbed her by her jacket and held her close to him; he brought up his left hand turned into a spike, it pressed it's sharp point against her neck.  
" You listen, you little bitch," said Liquid very coldly. " You have two choices, help me or help yourself with a hole in your neck. Now what's it going to be?"  
Washu couldn't think of anything at the moment, the pain of the chains could be durable, but the pain of a spike pressed against your neck; one push sending it all the way in was unbearable. Washu whined a little and then took some deep breaths; each one giving off a little sign of fear. A drip of sweat trickled down her face. Liquid was still looking at her cold.  
" What's it going to be?" asked Liquid. Washu thought about it for a few more seconds and then closed her eyes and moaned.  
" I'll do it," she muttered in a depressed voice. Liquid let go of her and she dropped back against the wall. Liquid's left hand changed back to a human hand.  
" Well done," said Liquid clapping. " I admire your courage to endure that."  
" Aren't you going to unchain me to allow me to help you?"  
" Who said anything about you being let loose?" asked Liquid. He brought his left hand in front of her face and it changed silver. " I've been perfecting this little trick since I began my hit man job."  
" What…what…are you going to do?" asked Washu looking at the hand. Liquid hand went onto her forehead and Washu felt weak. " What…..are…you..doing?"  
" You see, my hands can't just steal a person's identity from them, I can take thoughts and memory. Therefore when I finished obtaining the information from your brain. I can build the machine." said Liquid. He saw Washu pass out from the effect of the left hand. He removed his hand. " And then I'll be borrowing your mind, your knowledge and…" he morphed into Washu and said in her voice. "….your body. Don't mind me, this little professor has to do some building."  
The fake Washu walked off leaving the real Washu chained the wall, passed out. She didn't know what Liquid was now up to.  
  
*****  
  
" Here we are," said Nosedive parking the taxi along the roadside. Decoy got out and looked at the building they were in front of.   
" This looks like the ideal place where Liquid could be," said Decoy. The others got out and looked at the building too.  
" Do you think he paid rent fro this?" asked Kiyone.  
" Nope," said Decoy.  
The taxi was parked in front of a old, run down building. It was the same size as a two-storey house. It had a worn down roof with titles falling off the roof and smashing on the floor. The windows along the side had cracks and holes in them. The only thing that looked impressive is the metal walls and doors on the warehouse. It prevented anyone from entering of damaging the building.   
Decoy looked around with his bionic eye to check if anything was there. There was no sign of anyone in the area. He turned his bionic eye off.  
" Well, I don't know what's waiting for us." said Decoy. " I don't know if we should move forward and enter, or wait for Lem's backup."  
" We might as well let ourselves in," said Nosedive. " It might be empty."  
" Or it could be a trap from Liquid waiting for us and then he'll cut us down to mini cheddar," said Ryoko. She turned to Decoy. " But it might be our only chance of finding Washu before he can do anything to her. I say, we go in and check if the area is safe for the time being."  
" Kiyone?" asked Decoy looking at the ex female galaxy police officer. " It's down to you."  
" Well," said Kiyone scratching her dark green hair. " I don't know, but Washu's missing and I say we should go in."  
" Very well," said Decoy. " Let's invite ourselves in."  
The four walked towards the building, the only apparent sign of an entrance laid at a bolted and locked metal door. Once at the door, Nosedive tried to open it. It was stuck.  
" It won't open," said Nosedive. " And there's no lock for me to pick it with."  
" Great, we're stuck then," said Decoy. Ryoko sighed and brought out her energy sword in her hand.  
" Stand back," she said. Nosedive moved from the door and Ryoko thrust the sword into the side of the door. She took the sword around the sides and the top of the door. It then fell backwards into the warehouse with a loud bang. " When you can't open the door, use force."  
" Don't go speaking about the ways of the Jedi please," said Nosedive. Ryoko laughed and walked into the warehouse. Decoy followed her who was then followed by Nosedive. Kiyone followed at the back.  
They entered a room with only a door at the end, the door looked like some sort of lift. The team made their way over to the lift and tried to see how to open it. Unknown to them, a camera was watching them from behind. Hanging over the doorway they just passed.  
" Look likes a lift," said Kiyone. " How do get in now?"  
" Hey look," said Nosedive. He pointed to a call lift button. "The lift can come to us."  
" Well don't just stand there," said Ryoko. " Push the button."   
" Ok, demon girl," said Nosedive. He pushed the button.  
  
*****  
  
" INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT," shouted a computer voice. The fake Washu took off a welding mask from her face and walked over to the security system cameras at the end of the machine she was constructing. The monitor in particular showed Ryoko, Nosedive, Decoy and Kiyone in the main hallway of the warehouse by the lift door.  
" Well, well," said the fake Washu. " I guess they've come to save you Professor. But they are too low in I.Q to know my power, ha ha! I better let them in to my funhouse." She pressed a button and the lift door opened.  
  
*****  
  
" Door's open," said Decoy. He looked inside the lift. " No sign of problems. Everyone in."  
The team got into the lift and the lift door closed. Nothing happened. They were standing in a lift, with nothing to do. After a minute, Decoy turned to Nosedive.  
" Are you sure this is a lift?"  
" I pretty sure," said Nosedive. " It's just…"  
" I'm controlling the lift," said Liquid's voice from a speak above the lift door. " Please don't try anything funny."  
" Where's Washu?" cried Ryoko quickly.  
" Poor clueless women," said Liquid. " If you wait, I'll tell you where she is."  
" Where is she Liquid!" asked Decoy.  
" She's with me, aren't you Washu."  
" Yes, I'm enjoying myself at Liquid's nice factory," said Washu over the speaker.  
" That doesn't sound like her," whispered Ryoko to Decoy.   
" Oh don't you guys worry, I'm helping my new friend Liquid."  
" Stop impersonating her!" shouted Decoy. " Where is she?"  
" You want to see your friend?" asked Liquid over the speaker. The lift started moving. " Then I'll show you." The speak went silent as the lift moved.  
" I smell trap alert," said Nosedive.  
" No really?" asked Ryoko turning to the male mallard.  
The lift continued moving for a minute or two and then it stopped. The lift door opened again and the team found themselves in a corridor with vents running across the top and bottom of the corridor. It seemed to lead out into the metal liquid factory machines.   
" Please exit the lift," said Liquid over the speaker. The team walked out and the lift door closed and the lift moved back to where it was. The team were now alone on their own amongst the machinery of the factory and the liquid metal vats below them making it feel very hot.  
" Now what?" asked Kiyone.  
" One way really," said Decoy. " Search for Washu and Liquid. All armed?"  
" Yes," replied the others.  
" Good, Kiyone search this area and wait for Lem and the backup. Dive, Ryoko, come with me." said Decoy. The three walked off leaving Kiyone on her own by the lift door. Kiyone sighed.  
" Why can't I get any action."  
The lift door opened again and a figure stepped out behind Kiyone.  
" How long have you been here for?" asked a voice.  
" Around a few minutes," said Kiyone. " Why do you ask?" She turned around and gasped.  
" Nap time!" shouted Liquid placing his hand onto her head. Kiyone groaned and collapsed into him. Liquid picked her up and walked off with her somewhere.  
  
*****   
  
" Did you hear something?" asked Decoy turning around to see what was behind him.  
" I dunno," said Nosedive. " Nothing should get passed Kiyone. I'll go back and check."  
" No, you're needed with us at the moment," said Decoy. " Ryoko, you recharged yet?"  
" No, and this heat ain't doing me good either." Said Ryoko.  
The three remaining team members where still searching the area for Liquid and Washu. They had travel a few yards away from Kiyone. But they couldn't see her; the huge machinery of the liquid metal factory was in the way of view of the lift. And the search wasn't going well either. Decoy's bionic eye was also malfunctioning and he could only see through one eye.  
" Well, I'm sorry to say that my bionic eye's gone off," said Decoy. " Any ideas?"  
" Shouting for Washu?" asked Nosedive.  
" Have you ever been on training?" asked Decoy.  
" Well…no."   
" Oh great," said Decoy rolling his eye up. " Well unless Ryoko has any good ideas, then I'll go ahead with the shouting."  
" Unless for kicking the stupid duck being the legs then I can't think of anything." Said Ryoko.  
" Remind me later and I'll see what I can do," said Decoy.   
" Hang on, before we start the kicking," said Nosedive pointing. " Shouldn't we try that big giant container thing with the construction work going on?"  
" Huh?" asked Decoy and Ryoko turning around.  
The three saw a giant machine on the other side of the factory. It had around ten human size test tubes; kinda like water chute holes. Above the tubes, a giant vat of molten liquid metal was above; with tubes leading down to the giant tubes. However, which caught their eye was Kiyone, she was in the first tube, passed out being held in place in the middle of the tube. Her feet where chained to the floor.  
" Oh crap," said Decoy. " Come on!"  
They ran across a long giant walkway over to the machine; when they arrived at the machine. Decoy tried to break the tube Kiyone was in. But it was reinforced, preventing any break in.   
" It's not breaking," said Decoy. He looked around and then noticed someone welding. It was Washu with a welding mask on. " Washu?"  
" Huh?" asked Washu looking up and taking off the mask.  
" What are you doing here, Liquid's on the loose, Kiyone has ended up in this thingy a bobby here!"  
" It's called a liquid creator."  
" Yeah, Liquid creator and….." Decoy paused. " Liquid?" He then got smacked around the face with a metal pipe. Decoy rolled backwards and stopped in front of Ryoko. " That…hurt."  
" Well, I might as well reveal myself," said Washu holding a large metal pipe which was actually her arm!. She morphed into Liquid. " You lot are so dumb some times."  
" What do ya mean by dumb?" cried Ryoko helping Decoy up.  
" Well, I gather from Washu that you think about guys all day," said Liquid. " Even though after all this, you won't need to think about Tenchi."  
" Are you insulting me?"  
" I didn't say I was," said Liquid. He pulled the real Washu up from a box and made his way over to a tube. He opened it and threw Washu in there. He then locked the tube. " Now, two in, three about to join them."  
" Yeah, if you can handle this!" shouted Ryoko drawing her energy sword and lunging at Liquid.   
" RYOKO DON'T…." Decoy shout as Ryoko sliced Liquid in half horizontal around the waist. His upper chest fell back onto the floor. " ….do that."  
" There make fun of me now you idiot," said Ryoko standing over Liquid's upper body. " Hey Decoy, you might as well call Lem, we've got him under…."   
" Legs!" muttered Liquid. Ryoko turned to the lower half of Liquid's body only to get a kick in the face from his legs. Ryoko flew back and hit a test tube, she then fell back to the floor. " Pathetic!"  
" My head's ringing," said Ryoko getting up and shaking her head. Liquid, with his upper body on the floor, jumped into the lower part of his body and he reformed.  
" Come on, the best of the best operatives from the universal nations and they don't know what to do with a shape shifting psycho."  
" Blast the bastard!" cried Decoy swiping the shotgun off Nosedive and cocking the trigger. Liquid raised an eyebrow and Decoy pulled the trigger, Liquid's head blew up into tiny silver pieces and his body fell back on to the floor shaking. Decoy ran forward and grabbed Ryoko's hand. " Let's move it before he gets up."  
" What about the others?" asked Ryoko.  
" We'll be back later for them!" shouted Decoy running off the way they came pulling Ryoko with him. He threw the shotgun to Nosedive. " Keep him down!"  
" Got ya," said Nosedive running backwards after them. Liquid's head reformed and he sat up.  
" I REALLY DO FUCKING HATE THAT!" screamed Liquid. He jumped up and started running after them.  
Decoy and Ryoko arrived back at the lift. Decoy quickly looked around for a lift call switch, there was nothing of the sort. And there was a big worry as liquid was catching up with Nosedive who was firing like hell to slow him down, without luck.   
" The lift's not going to move," said Decoy. Ryoko took out her energy sword and slashed the lift door. Nothing happened.  
" Damn, big piece of metal," said Ryoko looking at her sword. they then herd a big noise and Nosedive flew into the lift door, denting it. Dazed and practically useless, Nosedive fell onto the floor knocked out. " That doesn't help Dive."  
" Stupid punk doesn't know how to use a shotgun still," said Liquid walking along the gateway towards Decoy and Ryoko. " If you give up now, it will be quick and painless!"  
" Why should we?" asked Decoy.   
" Because I am faster, stronger and unstoppable!"  
" He has a point," said Ryoko. She turned to Decoy. " Should we?"  
" No, I say, blow the bastard up until he doesn't reform."  
" Good plan," said Ryoko charging up her gems. " After you."  
" Thank you."  
Decoy dashed forward and threw a punch at Liquid with his left hand. Liquid caught the hand and legged sweeped Decoy off his feet. Decoy fell back onto the floor and Ryoko shot a plasma beam at Liquid. It hit Liquid in the chest and he stumbled backwards. He stood back up with a hole in his chest. It reformed as he walked back to the pair.  
Liquid's hands changed to spikes and jumped toward her. He thrusted each spike forward at Ryoko. Ryoko flew backwards dodging each spike, each spike came only an inch away from hitting her face. Ryoko hit the lift door and she couldn't go backwards, Liquid screamed and thrusted both spikes forward, Ryoko transported through the lift door and the spikes went through the lift door. Ryoko then reappeared and kicked Liquid in the face with both feet. Liquid rolled backwards when hit. Ryoko then took out her energy sword and started striking it at Liquid. He rolled out of the way of each strike she flung at him. Liquid then shot his hand upwards and whacked Ryoko in the face. She stumbled backwards with her hands on her face groaning in pain.  
Decoy then picked Liquid up and flung him angrily into the nearest wall. Liquid with his face in the wall morphed so his face was looking at Decoy. Decoy threw a punch at him again and it into his chest. Decoy couldn't move his right, which was inside Liquid. The shape shifter walked forward with Decoy's hand inside him and with both hands grabbed Decoy's neck and threw him into the wall freeing his hand. Decoy fell backwards and landed on the ground on his back dazed.  
Ryoko suddenly cut Liquid vertically in half with her energy sword, Liquid's two halves turned around to see Ryoko staring at them with an angry face. The two halves smirked and reformed to make two liquids! Ryoko, shocked, cut them both in half again. The four halves reformed creating four liquids! Ryoko couldn't believe her eyes. Then one Liquid jumped onto her, sending her to crash on to the floor.  
" Dog pile!" cried one of the Liquid's jumping also on Ryoko. The other two jumped on Ryoko and she couldn't move, her body was trapped in a big puddle of silver metallic liquid. The liquid started to cover her face, making her blind to what was happening.   
Then she felt weak, Ryoko felt sleepy. She tried to fight what ever was making her so weak, but it wasn't working. The liquid started to move off her and start to build up Liquid's human body, Ryoko feeling even more weaker could only see the liquid form the human form of Liquid kneeling beside her, with his left silver hand on her forehead draining her energy. Ryoko then groaned and passed out. Liquid stood up and looked at the lifeless Ryoko.  
" Women are so easy to conquer," said Liquid. He was then kicked in the back and he stumbled forward. Spinning around, he saw Decoy standing there still able to fight. Liquid then morphed into Ryoko.   
" You are a nice guy to play with but I have a plan to follow." said the fake Ryoko and she then fired a plasma blast at Decoy. Decoy flew back against the wall again and collapsed on to the floor, knocked out. The fake Ryoko morphed back to Liquid and he quickly placed his left hand on his forehead preventing any comeback attacks. Once he was done. Liquid laughed at the three lifeless people laying on the floor around him.  
" Phase two, complete! Now I'm waiting for you Lemming!"  
  
*****   
  
" Where are they?" asked Lem standing by the 2nd black van with his arms folded and tapping his foot.  
" They aren't here," said Clem booting up Machine. Machine, plodded out of the back of the van in front of Lem, Mallory, Tenchi and Ayeka.  
" Evening Mac," said Mallory.  
" Good day mate," said Machine in an Australian voice. Clem looked at the remote again.  
" I AM GOING TO KILL THAT NOSEDIVE!" shouted Clem. " HE'S CHANGED THE BLOODY PERSONAILTY FILES AGAIN!"  
" Calm down professor," said Tenchi in his battle gear. " It's only a personality change."  
" He's set on Australian, that means he'll speaking like Russell Crowe!"  
" Good day, I'm Russell Crowe and I've won an Oscar for Gladiator!" said Machine. Clem sighed.  
" SEE WHAT I MEAN!" he shouted.  
" Clem, shut up," said Lem.  
" Yes, your shouting is making my head hurt," said Ayeka standing next to Tenchi, also in her battle gear.  
" First thing is where are Decoy, Ryoko, Dive and Kiyone?"   
" They must have gone in and started the party earlier," said Mallory.  
" What?" asked Machine stretching his robotic head. " They've put another shrimp on the barbie?"  
" I am I so going to give you a file format!" said Clem.  
Lem, Clem, Ayeka, Tenchi, and Mallory were at the warehouse Liquid was in. They had discovered that the others had gone in before them. Lem and Mallory were taking out weapons out the van and loading them. Lem had loaded shotgun on him while Mallory had her rocket launcher on standby. Tenchi and Ayeka didn't need any weapons because of their Jurai power. Clem didn't need a weapon since he controlled Machine, which was a very big and powerful weapon, which always needed some fine-tuning.  
Lem finished his weapon loading and he packed his shotgun up. He took out a black bag and unzipped it. He checked it for something.  
" What ya looking for Lem?" asked Mallory.  
" Just checking I had some grenades," said Lem. He zipped the bag up and put it over his shoulder. " Everyone ready?"  
" Check," said Clem, Mallory, Tenchi and Ayeka.   
" Good day mate," said Machine.  
" SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Clem.  
  
*****  
  
" Wakey Wakey," said a voice.  
" Huh?" asked Decoy opening his eyes. He saw Liquid standing in front of him. " Where am I ?"  
" Your in one of those tubes," said Liquid. " Along with Ryoko, Nosedive, Kiyone and Washu."  
" Let me out!" shouted Decoy. He was locked up against the end of the tube with cuffs around his hands and feet.  
" It's useless," said Nosedive in a tube to his right. " They're hard to move in."  
" He's right," said Ryoko to Decoy's left. She had hand and feet cuffs and also a chest cuff around her waist.  
" I made extra preparations just in case the demon got her energy back." said Liquid. " You wouldn't worry, it'll be all over in the next few minutes."  
" What will be over?" asked Kiyone in a tube next to Ryoko.   
" Nice to see you still up," said Decoy.  
" Don't forget me," said Washu in a tube next to Nosedive.  
" SHUT UP!" shouted Liquid. " Or I'll liqudify the lot of you!"  
" What?" asked Decoy.  
" Why don't you ask Washu?" asked Liquid. " Without her, I wouldn't be able to build this machine."  
" I'm sorry guys, I had no choice, or he would slit my throat," said Washu.  
" How did you help him build this?" asked Ryoko.  
" She gave me her mechanical genius brain!" said Liquid showing his silver left hand. " Apart from stealing identities I can also absorb memory. That's how I found out about you and Tenchi miss Ryoko."  
" WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO US?" shouted Decoy.  
" Why, your all going to take part in an experiment."  
" What experiment?"  
" Well," said Liquid walking over to Washu's tube. He morphed into her and said in her voice. " With the information of machines and the information of genetics Washu gave me, I was able to build this lovely machine because I'm such a genius!" He walked over to Nosedive tube and morphed into him and in his voice said. " Dude! This Machine will changed you five losers into the creation I am!" He walked to Decoy's tube morphing into him as he walked.   
" You will become the first of an army," he added in Decoy's voice. " An army of….." He morphed to Ryoko and walked over to her tube. "….mindless idiots who will do my bidding and put all their troubles and love lives behind. I won't have to worry about Tenchi anymore! And this army you will become will help me become the first of a…" He said in Ryoko's voice and then he quickly morphed into Kiyone and walked to her tube and said finally in her voice. "…superior race of immortal beings that will have the power to do anything by morphing into people."  
" YOUR NUTS!" shouted Washu. " My genius knowledge used to create more of people like you!"  
" But think," said Liquid morphing back to his human form. " I can get bank account numbers, government codes, anything including sexual fantasies like Ryoko's and which by the way are quite good!"  
" When I bust out of here," said Ryoko growling. " I am going to kill you!"  
" No, you won't!" said Liquid. " Your tube has been fitted with extra protection that will prevent you using your gems!"  
" This idea of yours Liquid," said Decoy. " It's mad, you won't be able to do all this! Lem and others will come and…."  
" I AM AWARE OF THAT!" shouted Liquid. " That Lemming and the other crew members will not be able to stop me! I've been waiting for payback for six months! SIX FUCKING MONTHS! I will kill your friends as you become my loyal servants!"  
" Dude!" cried Nosedive. " I don't want to be your servant!"  
" You will," said Liquid walking over to the control panel of the machine and pressing a few buttons. " In 15 minutes, your tubes will fill up with molten liquid! The liquid will of course burn you alive but with the liquid I can put in the special genetic coding of my body to make you like me. A painful death turned into a rebirth."  
" Molten liquid?" asked Kiyone. " You must really like burning people."  
" I really like gutting them actually but…."  
" INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" shouted the security system. Liquid ran over to the video monitors and saw Lem and the others at the lift.   
" Let them in," said Liquid. He looked at the timer, which read 14:25. " They're on time for my world conquest!"  
  
*****  
  
The other group were standing in the main hallway where the lift was. Lem had pressed the lift call button and was standing there waiting. He started to get impatient with the lift itself.  
" How long does it take for a lift to come up!" moaned Lem. " COME ON!"  
" Well, there ain't any stairs so we should wait for it," said Clem.  
" What about using the Kangaroo" said Machine. Clem whacked the robot.  
" Clem, if can't shut that robot up then I'll…." Mallory said but then the lift door opened.  
" Please board the lift," said a voice over the speaker system inside the lift. Lem looked inside the lift and noticed how large it was. Everyone could fit inside except for Machine.  
" Mac," said Lem. " Convert to briefcase mode."  
" Good day mate!" said Machine and he transformed into a suitcase. Clem picked the gold suitcase up and walked into the lift.   
" Come on," said Clem. Lem, Mallory, Tenchi and Ayeka moved into the lift and the door closed. Tenchi looked for lift controls.  
" Hey, this lift doesn't have any buttons."  
" Please sit back and stay in one piece," said Liquid's voice over the speaker. The lift started moving downwards for a few seconds and then it stopped. The lights went out.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone.  
" I CAN'T SEE!" screamed Ayeka. " Tenchi, I'm so scared!"  
" Ayeka get off of me!" shouted Tenchi feeling someone putting their arms around his waist.  
" That's me!" shouted Mallory.  
" GET OFF ME!" shouted Tenchi.  
" Who wants another can of fosters?" shouted Machine.  
" SHUT UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" screamed Lem. The lights came back. Tenchi had Ayeka, Mallory, and Clem holding to him. " Get off the poor bastard!"  
" Sorry Lem," said Ayeka, Mallory and Clem letting go.  
" Why has the lift stopped?" asked Mallory.  
" I don't know, I don't work lifts," said Lem. He turned to Clem. " Get to it!"   
" Alright," said Clem taking out his control box. " Where's the lift port."  
" Somewhere near the door," said Lem. " Step on it before something…." A big metal blade came down through the roof and stopped in front of Lem. 2 centimetres off his face. "…HAPPENS!"  
" I got it!" shouted Mallory taking out a shotgun and fired at the ceiling of the roof. A splat sound was made. " Sorted."  
" Good job Mallory," said Ayeka. Another metal blade came out from the left side of the lift and between her and Tenchi. " OH JESUS! SHOOT IT!"  
" He's mine!" shouted Lem firing his shotgun. It blew a hole in the wall between Tenchi and Ayeka who were scared straight. The lift started moving again. " Good job Clem."  
" I didn't do anything," said Clem.  
" Liquid's controlling the lift," said Mallory.  
" Is he capable of that?" asked Tenchi.  
" When you're a liquid, you could do anything," said Lem pointing his gun around the lift. Another blade came out from behind him and shot towards Lem's back. Mallory pushed Lem out of the way and the blade struck her right shoulder.  
" AH!" screamed Mallory. She collapsed to the floor holding her shoulder, which was bleeding. Lem fired his shotgun at the back of the lift making yet another hole. He moved to Mallory.   
" You ok?"  
" It's just a scratch," said Mallory. " I'll get by."  
" No you won't," said Lem looking at the bleeding shoulder. He picked up her shotgun and passed it to Tenchi. " Use it!"  
" Me?" asked Tenchi. " But, but…." A blade came out down from the ceiling again. " OH CRAP!" He pointed the gun upwards and shot the blade. Metal liquid flew onto the walls and then sucked out of the holes in the lift.  
" Good shot," said Lem. Clem made his way to Mallory and was addressing the wound.  
" Tell me," said Clem taking out a rubber glove. " Does this hurt?" He prodded the wound.  
" OH SHIT YES!" screamed Mallory. Clem nodded and took off the glove.  
" It's a flesh wound!"  
" Great job of deduction," said Lem still aiming his shotgun around the place. Two blades came down, one at Lem from the right side and one at Tenchi from the left side. The two both fired their shotguns at the blades coming towards each other. The blade blew apart and disappeared.  
" How much longer do we have to do this for?" asked Tenchi. The lift then stopped and the lift door opened. Liquid suddenly came out from the lift's door and thrusted two blades towards the four. Lem picked up Machine and used it as a shield, the blades struck Machine and Machine blew up.  
" Oh bonsai!" cried the smoking robot suitcase. Lem threw him down and shot Liquid in the chest. Tenchi then fired his shotgun at Liquid's head. Liquid exploded into small puddles of metal liquid and disappeared.  
" He's gone," said Lem blowing the smoke from his shotgun. He stepped out of the lift and looked around. " He's definitely gone!"  
" Good," said Clem dragging Mallory out of the lift with him and setting her up against a wall. Her shoulder was bleeding badly.  
" How does it look?" asked Mallory. The lemming professor raised his glasses onto his head and coughed.  
" You're not going to do much target practice for a while." said Clem. He turned to Lem. " How's Mac?"  
" Blow up," said Tenchi coming out of the lift with the smoking suitcase.  
" Another $500 dollars up in smoke," said Clem.  
" Don't worry mate, we can still watch the cricket," said Machine.  
" Throw him back in the lift," said Clem. Tenchi threw the suitcase back and pulled Ayeka out.  
" You ok?" asked Tenchi.  
" I'm fine apart from the stress I've just had." said Ayeka. Lem reloaded his shotgun.  
" Come on, me, Tenchi and Ayeka will go ahead," said Lem. " Clem, once Mallory is patched up, find us!"  
" Will do," said Clem. The three ran off down the gangway to find Liquid. " So Mallory, is this the first time you've been stabbed?"  
  
*****  
  
  
" LIQUID!" shouted Lem walking around the factory machinery with his shotgun poised for firing. " Where are you and what the hell are the others?"  
" Are you sure we should be shouting?" asked Ayeka between Lem and Tenchi.  
" Yes, or he won't know where we are," said Lem looking down at the gangways around the molten liquid machinery. " LIQUID! COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!"  
" Yes…" squeaked Tenchi. " Fight us!"  
" Speak up," said Lem. " You're a bleeding Jurai prince and your suppose to be fearless!"  
" Well, I've never dealt with this sort of person before," said Tenchi.  
" Then how did you ever defeat Katagto?"  
" The sword did it."  
" You always blame the sword, why don't you say I killed the evil bastard and then…."  
" LEM!" shouted voices from ahead. Lem looked forward to see Liquid's machinery and Washu, Nosedive, Decoy, Ryoko, and Kiyone all in the tubes of the machinery. They were all shouting at him.  
" Glad to see you guys," said Lem running over to the machinery via a long walkway between the machines and Liquid's creation. As he put on foot on the walkway, a laser shot at his foot. Quickly Lem stepped back avoiding the shot.  
" YIPE!" shouted Lem.  
" It's no good!" cried Washu from her tube. " The mad man booby trapped the walkway!"  
" Exactly!" cried a voice. Lem looked around and couldn't see who just cried. Then rock music began to play on the factory speakers. Lem looked at Tenchi and Ayeka baffled.  
Then a silver object started forming in front of them; Lem cocked the shotgun trigger and kept it poised at the object forming. The object continued building and building until it got to the size of a regular human. Then it formed the shape of Liquid's human form.  
" What's the matter Lem?" asked the silver liquid. " Looks like you've seen someone you don't like!" He then turned into the human form of liquid in his business suit.  
" Yeah and I hate his guts!" said Lem. He started to move forward on to the walkway.  
" NO!" shouted Liquid pointing to small laser cannons on the walkways. " One more step, just one more step and you three will all get burnt alive by my laser guards."  
" Let my team go!"  
" Can't do that I'm afraid, they're going to be my army of invincible soldiers in the next," Liquid turned to see the timer above the tubes. " Twelve minutes."  
" Let them go or I'll blow your head off again."  
" How many times you fire that gun at me, I am going to get up and keep on walking. Besides, before you watch your friends burn to death and be reborn of liquid, I want to play a game."  
" What game?" asked Lem.  
" Oh it's a simple game, defeat me in the time remaining for your friends in the tube and they shall go free."  
" I smell cheating going on," whispered Tenchi to Lem.  
" How do we know you'll let them go?" asked Lem.  
" This remote," said Liquid brining out a remote. " It will opening the tubes to the trapped ones." He then threw above the machine. " All you have to do is defeat me and get across this walkway; the lasers will be deactivated for this."  
" It's between me and you," said Lem.  
" No, me, you and Tenchi," said Liquid. " I've heard from Ryoko's memory about her accounts of how good he is as a warrior and since I haven't met him until now, I think he can join this little game."  
" Two heads are better than one," said Tenchi.  
" Ayeka on the other hand is useless and I have no need for her," said Liquid. " She can cross the walkway and try to get the remote or try to open the tubes manually."  
" Go," said Lem to Ayeka. " Before he changes his mind."   
" Alright," said Ayeka. She walked across the walkway and past Liquid. She went over to the machine and stood there. She started trying to find something to get to the top of the machine.  
" Excellent, let the games begin, to make this fair, no weapons will be used," said Liquid. Lem and Tenchi put down their shotguns. Tenchi also took out his sword and threw behind him. " And I shall not use any of my liquid powers….but except one. If you know your friends so well as I do now, you have to defeat three of them in combat."  
" WHAT?" asked Lem and Tenchi.  
" I have their identities and I can change to them, I'll will pick one at random. You two have to cause me to burst into liquid to win the round."  
" We have no choice really so we accept the challenge. Let's get this over with." Said Lem.  
" Good," said Liquid. " FIGHT!" He jumped up into the air and morphed. Tenchi and Lem couldn't see who it was until Liquid drop kicked them. The two fell back and sat up. It was Kiyone.  
" Kiyone," said Lem getting up. " You know any of her moves?"  
" No," said Tenchi getting up.  
" Let's rumble," said the fake Kiyone.  
The fake Kiyone spirited forward, kicked Lem and punched Tenchi. The two dodged the attacks and both tried to kick her. Kiyone got hit in the chest and rolled backwards. But she sprang back up and flipped over the two and then banged their heads together. Lem and Tenchi fell to the floor with alarm bells ringing in their heads.  
" Ow, ow, ow," said Lem. " I'm going to need to see my doctor after this."  
" Come on," said the fake Kiyone kicking Lem on the floor. " Fight me."  
" Like this?" asked Tenchi from behind her. Kiyone spun around and received a punch from Tenchi. Kiyone fell onto the floor next to Lem.  
" how could you hit a women?" asked the fake Kiyone.  
" Oh sorry Kiyone," said Tenchi helping her up. Lem dropped his jaw.  
" THAT ISN'T KIYONE!" shouted Lem. He sent his left foot into Kiyone's face and her head blew up into puddles of silver Liquid. Tenchi and Lem jumped back away and prepared for the next attack. The fake Kiyone turned silver and it head reformed. The silver object stood up.  
" That was a fluke," said Liquid. " Round Two!" It morphed into Decoy.  
" Oh crap," said Lem.  
Meanwhile Ayeka was trying to find something to climb up to get the remote from the top of the Liquid Machine. There was nothing around her to use, all there was the machine itself with its captives and then there was the control panel.  
" Oh dear," said Ayeka looking around. " I can't get up to the top of the machine."  
" Well," said Washu in her tube. " I wouldn't believe that the remote will open these tubes, if he used my memory to build this then I should know how to get us out."  
" Well think," said Decoy. " Because we're all going to burn in less than…."  
" Nine minutes," said Ayeka. " Start thinking Washu!"  
" Alright, alright don't become an old maid!"  
" WHAT!!" screamed Ayeka. She started banging against Washu's tube. " WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"  
" Try that control panel!" cried Washu getting a headache from the banging. Ayeka turned to the control panel next to Washu's tube. It had lots of buttons and switches on it.  
" Which one do I press?" asked Ayeka.  
" I have no idea," said Washu.  
" Oh thank you," said Ayeka. " What I give to have that nutty professor Clem here!"  
Meanwhile the fake Decoy was beating the hell out of Lem and Tenchi, the two had just got kicked in the chest and then in the stomach. The two were laying on their backs on the floor. The fake Decoy stood over them.  
" You can't beat your second in command Captain?" asked the fake Decoy.  
" Never had to fight him!" said Lem. He rolled back and jumped back up. Tenchi managed to get back up as well.  
" Well, try!" cried the impersonator jumping forward.  
The fake Decoy tried to roundhouse kick Tenchi; Lem pulled Tenchi out of the way. Decoy then tried a high kick to Lem's face; Tenchi then pushed Lem downwards and the kick only went into air. He was then uppercutted by Lem; the fake Decoy fell back but quickly got back up. Lem and Tenchi were ready for his next move.  
" Hey Tenchi," said Lem. " You know how to spin kick him?"  
" No," said Tenchi. " How?"  
" This way," said Lem grabbing Tenchi.  
The fake Decoy ran forward and Lem pushed Tenchi towards him. Tenchi was spinning like a dizzy kitty and somehow he let one leg go up in the air and it went into Decoy's neck. However Decoy; lent backwards and the kick flew over him. He stood back up. However, he didn't see Lem coming forward, front flipping towards him and suddenly backflipped kicking him in the head. The fake Decoy shot up into the air and fell back on the floor and combusted into puddles of metal Liquid. Lem quickly stopped Tenchi from spinning off the walkway.  
" Slow down," said Lem holding on to Tenchi making him stop moving.  
" I'm ok," said Tenchi dizzy. " I just need a lie down and a cup of herbal tea." He then collapsed onto the floor.  
" Oh bugger," said Lem.  
" Wow," said Ryoko in her tube. " I never knew how much Tenchi could spin."  
" I was careless to see that!" shouted Liquid reforming. " But I know someone that your little spin kick won't work on!" He morphed into Ryoko and said her voice. " Me!"  
" You have a thing of morphing into people who are potentially more better in combat than me!" said Lem.  
" SHUT UP!" shouted the fake Ryoko jumping forward and drawing her energy sword.  
" No weapons!" shouted Decoy from his tube.  
" I LIED!" screamed the fake Ryoko taking a strike at Lem.  
Lem sidestepped the attack; Ryoko did it again, Lem avoided it again. Lem jumped over her and ran away from her to find something to use as a weapon. He saw a metal pipe, he picked it up and charged back at Ryoko. The fake Ryoko took a swipe at Lem with her sword. Lem jumped out of the way; but the metal pipe was cut in half.  
" You just have to go with those nice looking pipes!" said Lem to himself. The fake Ryoko grabbed him around the neck and threw him up in the air.  
" Ah ha!" cried Ayeka. " I've been looking at this control panel and…"  
" and…." said Washu in her tube waiting for a response.  
" I CAN'T FIND A BLEEDING THING TO GET YOU PEOPLE OUT!" shouted Ayeka. " AND WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES LEFT!"  
" Keep your head on," said Washu. " Are there any buttons with the words tube controls on it?"  
" Let me check," said Ayeka looking around the panel. She then saw five little green lights all lit with the words tube control. " Is Tube control the thing you were looking for?"  
" YES!" shouted Washu. " Try and figure out which buttons open the tubes."  
" Alright give me some time."  
" We have four minutes!" cried Ryoko. " Get your thinking cap on and start working."  
" Then use your gems and get out of there…no wait, you can't!" said Ayeka. " I'll sort this out Ryoko, keep your dumb mouth quiet!"  
The fake Ryoko suddenly threw Lem towards the machine. He landed on his stomach in front of the tubes. The fake Ryoko prepared to stab Lem with her sword; Lem sat up dazed while she was running at him with the energy sword ready to strike. There was no way Lem was going to dodge this attack.  
" Hey look, funny lady," said Lem dazed. The fake Ryoko jumped in the air and brought the sword down to Lem's head.  
Suddenly, the fake Ryoko split into two halves horizontally. The upper half of the fake Ryoko's body crashed into the machine, the lower half dropped into Lem's lap. Lem panicked and threw the legs away from him.  
" AH!" shouted Lem throwing the legs. He looked around. " Who the hell did that?"  
" I did," said Tenchi helping Lem up. He was holding the light hawk sword.  
" Thank you," said Lem getting up on to his feet. " 3 down, we win!" Suddenly the upper half of the fake Ryoko jumped up and flung itself at the two. Then it exploded, covering Lem and Tenchi in silver liquid. Both confused, they looked behind them. Clem was standing, on the walkway, there with a shotgun in his left hand and his right hand helping Mallory stand up properly.  
" Thought you needed some help," said Clem blowing the smoke out of the shotgun. Mallory lent off Clem and sat down on the walkway. " You alright?"  
" Yeah, my shoulder's still killing me." Said Mallory.  
" Ah ha! Tube waste removal!" cried Ayeka. She pressed a button on the control. The tubes opened up and Washu, Decoy, Nosedive, Ryoko and Kiyone were shoved out of them and landed on the floor.  
" Next time," said Washu getting up. " PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON THAT SAYS DOOR OPEN! NOT REMOVE WASTE IN TUBE!"  
" It was only one button!" said Ayeka back. " And at least I opened the tubes before that time limit went off."  
" That reminds me," said Kiyone. " Should the timer be stopping about now?"  
" What?" asked everyone looking at the timer. It read one minute and it was counting down fast.  
" I don't believe this!" moaned Washu. " The damn bastard forgot to stop the timer when the tubes opened!"  
" This bastard?" asked Liquid. Everyone turned around to see Liquid reforming. " Those tubes will be filled with hot molten liquid, with the doors open, this whole walkway will be flooded with it. You can't get away in less than 40 seconds!"  
" Team," said Lem. " Everyone get up to the top of the machine and hurry!"  
Everyone except Liquid started climbing the Machine. Ryoko and Decoy quickly helped people get up to the top of the liquid machine. Clem dragged Mallory along the walkway to the others. Liquid could only stand and ask himself what on earth where this bunch doing.  
" 20 seconds until liquid starts!" a computer said.  
" YOUR ALL GONNA BURN!" shouted Liquid running to the machine. Everyone was sitting on top of the liquid machine looking down. Liquid morphed his hands into spikes and punched them into the tubes and started climbing up.  
" Ten seconds," said Lem. Liquid jumped up on to the roof of the machine.   
" I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP THIS PLAN!" shouted Liquid about to put his spikes through Lem. He heard a buzzing sound.  
" I told you I'm going to kill you!" said Ryoko standing behind him. Liquid turned around and Ryoko gave him a plasma beam in the face. Liquid flew off the top of the roof and fell towards the floor.  
Suddenly an alarm bell went off and molten Liquid sprayed out of the open tubes; it went all over the floor of the factory burning anything that got in its way. It just flowed like a river down from the machine over the walkway. Liquid saw the river of molten metallic liquid below him and before he could anything, he hit the liquid and suddenly melded with the molten liquid. The team just sat and watched.  
" Well, I don't think he'll be giving us any more problems," said Ryoko impressed with herself.  
" You really had to fire a beam into his face?" asked Washu.  
" Well, it was the only idea I could think up of mom!" said Ryoko angrily. " Or our captain would have been a holy person."  
" Holy person," said Clem. He started laughing at Ryoko. Everyone looked at him.  
" What's so funny?" asked Ryoko. Clem tried to stop laughing.  
" Nothing it's just…AHAHAHAHAHA" Clem continued laughing.  
" I'M NOT LAUGHING!" screamed Liquid jumping back onto the machine. He wasn't in his human form, he was silver.   
" HE'S STILL ALIVE?" shouted Lem.  
" HOW COULD THAT BE?" asked Decoy.  
" The molten Liquid effected his shape shifting." said Clem. " He's just a silver person now!"  
" WHO CAN STILL KILL!" screamed Liquid moving across the side of machine with his hands and feet spikes.  
" Get bent!" moaned Washu moving over to the side of the machine and pulling out an electrical wire.  
" What are you going to do?" asked Mallory. " Fry him?"  
" Exactly," said Washu. She turned to Liquid. " Here boy!"  
" WHY YOU LITTLE…." Liquid shouted jumping up at Washu from below. Washu pushed the wire into his face and it started shocking Liquid. The power of the wire was great, it started shocking Washu.  
" SOOMMMEEEBODDYYY HELLLLPPPPP MEEEE!" stuttered Washu shaking. Decoy and Tenchi grabbed on to her as she shook.   
" We got you," said Tenchi hanging onto Washu's legs.  
Liquid started screaming while shaking, he started for some strange reason shape shifting into silver objects that resembled people, first was the guard that he killed to escape, then the man he impersonated at the hotel, then Mallory, then Washu, then Kiyone, then Ryoko, and finally Decoy. After Decoy's shape was made. He exploded again covering everyone with cool metal liquid. Washu let go of the wire and Decoy and Tenchi kept hold of her from shaking anymore.  
" You ok?" asked Kiyone to Washu.  
" I'll be fine," said Washu. He hair was standing on air.  
" DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MY DRESS COSTS?" shouted Ryoko covered in Liquid.. " DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO DRY CLEAN THESE DAYS AS WELL?"  
" Sorry Ryoko," said Washu sitting up.  
" What happened to Liquid," said Lem covered in Liquid.  
" Well," said Clem. " The power of the electrical current was too strong for him to handle, he exploded because…."  
" He short circuited and his type of metal liquid couldn't use of the electricity," said Ayeka.  
" Someone give this girl a medal!" cried Clem happily.  
" Can we get down from here?" asked Nosedive looking over the edge of the machine to see the mass amount of liquid metal, cooled down.  
" Sure," said Lem. " Let's go home guys."   
  
  
******  
  
" Well," said Lem sitting down in the medical bay. " All of Liquid's body has been juiced out of our clothing and he's on his way back to prison."  
" That's a joy to hear," said Decoy getting examined by Washu on one of the beds.  
" Your clear apart from the bumps you sustained from Liquid," said Washu. She turned to Ryoko who was laying down on her stomach. " What's your problem."  
" Bad back," said Ryoko.   
" Simple answer," said Decoy getting up from the bed. " Too much fighting, you should go to a health club or something and get a massage. Relieves the stress in the muscles."  
" You know how to do one?" asked Ryoko in a flirting way to Decoy. Decoy paused.  
" I'm married," said Decoy putting his jacket on. " Give Tenchi a call, he's single, he should know something."  
" Where are you off to?" asked Lem.  
" The bar down the road," said Decoy. " I believe Washu's buying drinks for saving our butts."  
" I am not," said Washu shocked.  
" You are now," said Ryoko smiling.  
" That no way to speak to your mother," said Washu. She hit Ryoko on the bottom with one of her hands.   
" Don't spank me!" cried Ryoko jumping up. " Mothers aren't allow to hit their kids!"  
" Your around 20 years old," muttered Lem. " No wait, 2000 years old in a 20 year old state."  
" Yeah, your not a kid, you're an adult, I can spank you all I want." said Washu.  
" Oh to hell your not," said Ryoko charging up a plasma beam.  
" Moving on," said Lem quickly. " How's Mac, Clem?"  
" Well," said Clem holding up the gold suitcase with a hole through it. " If you can say that it will take at least five days to undo the damage, he'll be up in no time."  
" And then we can drink Fosters, the amber nectar," said Machine in his Australian voice.  
" And then again," said Clem. " I can break him into pieces." Lem and Decoy started laughing while Ryoko was strangling Washu.  
  
*****   
  
" How strange," said a man in a big chair watching video monitors on the wall. He was looked at a video feed from the Universal Nations medical bay where Lem, Decoy, Clem, Ryoko and Washu were. " They're having a laugh over a damaged person after a battle. They think it was just a game fighting Liquid."  
" You sure on that boss?" asked a blonde hair person standing next to him.  
" I'm sure Physics!" said the man turning his chair around from the video wall. " But the game is going to change as of now! Even though I haven't caused much trouble lately, the Universal Nations terrorist group is going to learn the two words that could destroy the future of this world as we know it."  
" And those are?"  
" ATOMIC DOG!" shouted the figure. He picked up a paper with Lem's picture on it with the title. 'Dog's running for his money.' The man growled and tore the paper to pieces. He then grabbed the blonde person with his bionic fist. " THAT LEMMING AND HIS TEAM WILL ONE DAY SEE THAT I WILL RULE THIS CITY! JUST YOU WAIT! AFTER NEW YORK CRUMBLES YOU KNOW WHAT?"  
" What boss?" asked the blonde man up in the air with the other man's bionic fist around his neck.  
" THE WHOLE WORLD AND THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE WILL BE RIPPED TO SHREDS BY THE POWER OF ATOMIC DOG!" He shouted. He threw the blonde man away from him and started laughing maniacally.  
" The dog will bite back!" The man said while he was laughing.   
  
  
THE END  
  
TNG will continue with The Bite of The Dog.  
  
Coming soon  
  
  



End file.
